


Stormy Night

by CasualKilljoy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualKilljoy/pseuds/CasualKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gives Dick a pleasant surprise after a rainy night on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahgold96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgold96/gifts).



The last thing Dick Grayson expected was to find Jason Todd in his apartment after a rainy night on patrol. Scratch that, the actual last thing Dick Grayson expected to find was Jason Todd stripping him down and patting him with a towel after the aforementioned stormy night on patrol. 

“You know pneumonia sucks,” Jason mutter as if that explained everything that was happening in their current situation. He ruffled the towel through Dick’s fluffy overgrown black hair and Dick just watched him in confused wonder, blue eyes searching Jason’s green ones. 

“Ok what does that have to do with you and the towel?” Dick finally asked, grabbing Jason’s wrists to stop him, his thumbs momentarily rubbing along the stretch of skin. 

“Dick, you’re soaking wet, and –“ Jason started to explain, pulling his hands away from him and starting to wipe the water away from his chest with long slow strokes, careful of his various scars.

“Jason, why are you in my apartment?” Dick finally laughed, dropping his hands to his sides and giving up on trying to stop Jason in his attempts to dry him off. 

“It was close,” Jason explained with a slight shrug. Dick looked around and saw his equipment stashed away in the corner, jacket and vest folded over top his boots, guns and ammo, his masks resting on top. He was planning on staying for a while, few hours at least. 

“What happened?” Dick reached up and forced Jason to look at him, fingers at his chin. Jason shrugged and continued to pat the other down, stopping when he got to the waistband of his boxers. “Little Wing,” he nearly sighed, tipping his head forward and resting it against Jason’s, water dripping from strands of Dick’s hair onto Jason’s cheeks. 

“Nothing you wanna hear about, Goldie.” Jason shoved the towel into Dick’s chest and stepped away to head into the kitchen, his bare feet silent against the hardwood floor. Dick sighed and continued to dry off, wiping off the last of the water from his arms and legs before running the towel through his hair one last time. He tossed the towel into his bathroom before walking into the kitchen and finding Jason standing at his cupboard with his brow furrowed. “Do you own anything other than cereal?” 

“It’s been a busy week,” Dick muttered dryly, reaching past him to grab a box and pour himself a bowl. “Do you want some to eat or no?” He nodded and Dick poured him some as well, the colorful flakes falling from the box with soft plunks. Jason reached around Dick to open the fridge and grab the milk from the door. Dick twisted to grab the carton from Jason, their hands briefly brushing against each other. 

“Not to much milk, Dickie. Don’t want soggy cereal,” Jason murmured, stepping away from him and leaning against the counter edge as Dick poured some milk for them and shoved some spoons into the bowls. He slid the bowl across the counter to Jason and picked up his own and they both ate in silence, the only noise their metal spoons scraping against the porcelain bowls. Dick set his bowl down in the sink and for the third time that night he was utterly shocked. 

Jason’s rough hands and found their way to his waist, firm fingers digging into his hips, warm lips pressing against his with no warning. Although, Dick didn’t mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> quick jaydick drabble. Might continue this if people want.


End file.
